Curiosidad
by Hibari-sempai
Summary: Nunca se había hecho ese tipo de planteos; hasta que el idiota de Naruto metió aquellas ideas en su cabeza. "-Teme… ¿A tí te gustan los hombres?-" Sasuke quisiera saberlo también.


**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Curiosidad**

**Dudas**

**.**

* * *

><p>Estaba molesto. Muy molesto. Pero, más que nada, estaba confundido.<p>

_"Y todo gracias al dobe…"_— pensó, sumérgiendose hasta que el agua cálida le cubrió la nariz, intentando aclarar sus ideas.

Todo había comenzado por un estúpido comentario por algo tonto que había dicho. ¿Por qué pensaba tanto en eso? Antes de que Naruto le hiciera aquella pregunta nunca se lo había planteado.

_—Emm…teme…¿a ti te gustan los hombres?_

A regañadientes, Sasuke debía aceptar que jamás se había pensado en eso como algo posible.

Si bien su conocimiento acerca de todo lo relacionado con sexo era casi nulo (después de todo, nadie le había dado 'la charla' durante la adolescencia) tampoco le había interesado demasiado el tema. Dedujo que había estado demasiado ocupado como para perder el tiempo en hacerse esos planteos antes. Sin embargo, el tono áspero y casi afirmativo de su mejor amigo/enemigo no le había fastidiado tanto como creyó que debía haberlo hecho.

—_ ¿Por qué la pregunta?—_. Se había limitado a responder, con inucitada calma.

—_Bueno…pues nunca te he visto con una chica…y sí que has tenido oportunidades…_— Sasuke sólo se había limitado a enarcar una ceja con gesto de intriga. Desde entonces, aquello no paraba de darle vueltas por la cabeza.

¿Y si en verdad era de esos hombres a los que les atraían otros hombres? Nunca había conocido a ninguno, pero sabía que esas cosas pasaban a veces. No obstante, comenzó a recordar todas las veces que había tenido oportunidad de ver a otros hombres desnudos. En sus veinte años había visto infinidad de torsos y miembros en vivo y en directo, pero nunca había sentido atracción o interés alguno. ¿Se suponía que debía enloquecer si veía algún trasero al descubierto? Ahora mismo podía ver el trasero de Naruto y no sentía absolutamente nada. Sin embargo, ¿a quién en su sano juicio, fuera homosexual, trisexual o simplemente un 'caliente', podría interesarle aquel idota? Llegó a la conclusión de que Naruto no era un ejemplo aceptable.

Luego pensaba en mujeres. En todas las que se le habían ofrecido desde niño. Pero tampoco sentía nada. Claro que eran contadas las féminas que había visto con poca ropa (jamás desnudas); una de ellas había sido Karin, en uno de sus desvergonzados intentos de seducirlo, que él había decidido ignorar porque necesitaba de ella para buscar a Itachi; las otras que podía recordar eran las mujeres de un burdel a las afuera de la Aldea de la Lluvia, adonde Suigetsu lo había arrastrado a base de mentiras, y del cual fueron expulsados sólo minutos después de entrar por haber armado una trifulca, y, claro, por ser menores de edad. Aun así había logrado vislumbrar a algunas de las bailarinas, con ropas que de hecho no podían ser llamadas como tales, pero ellas tampoco le habían provocado alguna cosa.

Las mujeres eran todas iguales para Sasuke; no variaban de un par de pechos, cinturas pequeñas y caderas grandes. Sin contar el 'plus' de que eran molestas, melodramáticas, bipolares e insasiables. ¿Por qué querría arriesgar su integridad física metiéndose con una? Tal vez por eso nunca habían llamado su atención.

No, no le gustaban las mujeres. Los hombres le agradaban, pero no le atraían sexualmente…¿Por qué todo debía ser tan confuso? ¿Cómo demonios reviviría a todo un clan si no era capaz de soportar a ninguna mujer?

Tal vez era como una ameba; un ser completamente asexuado, capaz de reproducirse por sí mismo…¡pero eso era ridículo!

Golpeó la superficie de agua con fuerza, harto de pensar en cosas sin sentido. Tenía muchas dudas que aclarar, pero nadie a quien preguntar, pues no era un tema del que pudiera ir hablando libremente por ahí. ¿A quién podría confiarle tal responsabilidad? En toda la aldea, sólo había tres personas en las que confiaba plenamente; una de ellas era su antigüa compañera de equipo, Sakura Haruno, con quien nunca podría hablar de 'eso' por obvias razones. Lo que sólo lo dejaba con dos personas: el ninja más estúpido de la Aldea de la Hoja, y el pervertido más grande del País del Fuego. Ambos pésimas opciones. Naruto jamás dejaría de fastidiarlo gracias a la duda que él mismo había plantado en su mente, y Kakashi… bueno, en realidad no quería arriesgarse a descubrir lo que él haría al enterarse de sus dudas.

Bufó molesto, vislumbrando la rubia cabeza de Naruto a unos pocos metros. Su antigüo compañero podría ser un imbécil diplomado, pero, ahora mismo, decidió que era su mejor opción para una vez deshacerse del tema.

Alzó la vista una vez más y notó que Naruto se había levantado de su posición, cerca de la pared, y se cubría rápidamente con una toalla.

— ¡Enseguida regreso!— le gritó antes de perderse por la entrada, dejándolo completamente solo en las aguas termales.

Sasuke enarcó una ceja y enderezó la espalda. Repentinamente escuchó unas suaves risas al otro lado de la pared, y notó con un pequeño haz de luz se filtraba a través de la misma. No necesitó demasiado tiempo para saber lo que pasaba.

—Maldito pervertido— susurró con voz queda, frunciendo levemente el ceño.

Lo mejor sería consultar un libro.

Mirándose las manos arrugadas decidió que era hora de pasar a otra cosa. Se puso en pie y buscó una toalla, preparándose para enrollársela en la cintura, cuando otra vez escuchó las risas de dos mujes, e involuntariamente sus ojos se movieron por sí mismos hasta el pequeño hoyo en la pared, y sintió un vena de curiosidad palpitando en sus sienes. Aun así desvió el rostro con rapidez, pero se quedó muy quieto.

Tal vez…-sólo quizás- podría aclarar aquellas dudas sin necesidad de vergonzarse a sí mismo… Después de todo, nadie tenía que enterarse… Sin embargo, ¿era correcto caer tan bajo? Aunque, como lo veía, era mucho más bajo hablar sobre aquello con el dobe. Además, no le hacía daño a nadie, ¿o sí?

Sasuke volvió a enderezar la espalda y, con disimulo, miró hacia los lados. Carraspeó ligeramente y se pasó una mano por la nuca.

Con cuidado colocó su ojo derecho delante del minúsculo agujero, sorprendiéndose ligeramente al ver a Sakura y a Ino Yamanaka tomando un baño.

Se vio tentado a apartar la mirada al reconocer a su mejor amiga, pero se detuvo al ver que ésta se paraba, dejando su cuerpo desnudo al descubierto. Entonces, se quedó en esa posición y observó con atención.

Lo primero que pasó por su mente fue que el cuerpo de Sakura era demasiado menudo. Sasuke notó que con sus ropas de ninja no se veía tan delgada. Sus pechos eran bastante pequeños, y a simple vista no parecían ser muy 'deseables' como Naruto los había llamado alguna vez. Su cintura era pequeña, y sus muslos carecían de aquella forma redondeada que, según había notado, tenían la mayoría de las mujeres.

En pocas palabras, decidió que el cuerpo de su mejor amiga era aún bastante infantil para su edad. Y no le gustaba.

Bien, eso sólo complicaba las cosas.

Si no le gustaban los hombres, pero tampoco las mujeres, entonces estaba más decidido que nunca a su teoría de ser como las amebas, sin ninguna clase de instinto sexual.

Un poco frustrado, se hizo ligeramente hacia atrás, e iba a alejarse del muro cuando otra cosa llamó su atención: mientras Sakura cubría su insipiente desnudez, Ino Yamanaka su paró sobre el agua, concentrando su chakra en la planta de los pies a la vez que discutía con su amiga, y dándole Sasuke un excelente vista de su cuerpo.

El joven Uchiha abrió los ojos tanto como pudo, sintiendo un extraño calor agolpándose en su rostro.

La chica Yamanaka era todo lo opuesto a su mejor amiga, y Sasuke lo notó de inmediato.

Sus pechos, no demasiado grandes pero para nada pequeños, se erguían orgullosos frente a una espalda elegantemente pequeña; su cintura, estilizada y estrecha, mostraba un vientre plano que acababa en una ancha cadera, de formas redondeadas, casi tentadoras, y culminaban con dos pálidas piernas largas y torneadas que sostenían un trasero firme y pequeño. _Perfecto_ Fue todo lo que el joven Uchiha pudo pensar mientras sentía como toda la sangre de sus mejillas se concentraba en otra parte (nunca 'estrenada') de su cuerpo.

Yamanaka Ino seguía moviéndose a la par que sus gritos aumentaban, los cuales, curiosamente, no molestaban a Sasuke. Es más, ni siquiera estaba oyéndolos; estaba demasiado concentrado en aquel vaivén de pechos, y en ese hipnótico movimiento de caderas. Y sintió como la presión en su parte baja se volvía dolorosa.

Estaba excitado.

Entonces se halló deseando tocar aquella piel blanca que se le antojaba tan suave como la seda; besar aquellos pechos erguidos y orgullosos, saborear aquel níveo cuello y enterrarse profundamente en…

— ¿Sasuke-san?— Sasuke detuvo la mano que había viajado sola hasta su entrepierna y se petrificó, irguiéndose inconscientemente hasta que sus ojos se encontraron con los de un curioso Sai— ¿Qué estás haciendo?

La sola presencia del joven ANBU bastó para que toda la excitación se evaporara; y Sasuke, recogiendo los restos de su orgullo perdido (y su toalla) enderezó la postura, desviando la mirada para ocultar el sonrojo que aún cubría su rostro.

—Nada que te importe— ladró, enrojeciendo aún más contra su voluntad, para alejarse de allí, más molesto y avergonzado que nunca.

Sai observó la espalda del último Uchiha hasta que éste abandonó las termas. Después, posó sus inexpresivos ojos en la pared, hallando aquel diminuto agujero. Enarcando una ceja, acercó su ojo a la hendidura y observó como Sakura e Ino (la primera envuelta en una toalla, y la segunda desnuda) discutían de pie sobre el agua. Tras eso, se apartó del muro y frunció el ceño, contemplando el lugar por donde Uchiha Sasuke había desaparecido tan rápido como una centella— Con razón salió huyendo— discurrió en voz alta, quitándose la toalla para meterse al agua caliente— Ino-chan es en verdad horrenda.

* * *

><p><em><strong>N <strong>del** A:**_

** Hola! Pues aquí aparezco yo con este nuevo OS; aunque ahora que lo terminé como que se me ocurre hacer una continuación. Si quieren que lo siga háganmelo saber con un review.**

**Gracias por leer.**

**Su buen vecino,**

**H.S**


End file.
